fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kari Akihito
"Lights, Camera, Action!" Basic Details Kari (Or Karl.) Akihito is Ai Akihito's cousin and a wannabe sexy type idol. Kari attends Origin Academy and is 13 years old. They're one of the main characters of Aikatsu Legend: Distortion and their preferred brand is city rituals, they originate from the Hoenn region. Backstory Karl grew up often trying on woman's fashion, he'd always participate in any opportunity to stand on a stage and when Pokémon battling he'd often yell out incredibly loud and act like he was in the Yu-Gi-Oh anime participating in a dual. Due to this the other boys in his class often made fun of him for it, so often Karl would just be known as the really extra guy in the class with no friends. But that's when Karl learnt about Aikatsu, he became infatuated with the idea of displaying a persona on stage with your Pokémon and performing as a completely different person. So with the help of his friend Uso Tsuki he crafted his stage persona Kari- a self obsessed performer who was extremely extra. So just Karl but MORE EXTRA. Soon Kari became Karl's norm, he started dressing up as Kari when he went to school and now Kari is in Origin Academy it's very rare to see Karl. Appearance Karl has short brown hair regularly, however he never lets people see his Karl appearance as apparently it's 'too beautiful for humanity to handle'. Kari has fairly pale skin and usually wears a lot of makeup, they have poofy black hair with dyed purple stripes all throughout the poofy hair. They have a massive star earring and deep magenta eyes. Personality Kari is extremely extra and absolutely loves to hog the stage, Kari requires constant attention and quickly breaks down when not supplied with any. Kari is incredibly loud and often proclaims and announces simple things. When in the Kari persona, Kari is quite selfish on stage and often rather vain- but she wishes to engage and please the audience. Therefore, Kari struggles with identity issues- they want to be the less selfish and more honest Karl, but they're afraid that no one will like Karl and that Kari is the only thing that they can be that people will like. Despite their issues with identity, Kari often is the main person who lightens the mood in the underground idol group and when moral is low Kari is usually the one to heighten moral. That being said, Kari does get very irritated when they're not the one who's boosting moral. They have an undying need to be useful and needed. But often to be needed Kari feels they have to be special, different even. That's why they stay in costume so much as they feel Karl isn't interesting enough. In an attempt to be special Kari often makes up elaborate lies about their life to make them seem more interesting, Kari can make up these lies almost immediately making them a compulsive liar. Due to this Kari struggles to form genuine bonds with people who actually like them for who they really are. But when Kari does form genuine bonds with people they often let their emotions cloud over their better judgement when it comes to things involving said people. They can snap easily or experience outbursts of certain emotions when it involves people they genuinely care for. Alignment and Feelings on media/idol ban Kari is totally Proidol. Idols are Kari's religion, both sides (Karl and Kari.) Would DIE without idols. Kari will do anything to get people back on stage and will do even more than anything to be on stage in front of people. Relationships Uso Tsuki: Best friends since a very young age, only people who can tolerate eachother. Often make jokes at the other's expensive. Ai Akihito- Kari's cousin, hasn't seen since they were 2. Sigmund Corvus: Room mate, best friends, often play Mario kart at 3:00 am. They don't always 'get' each other but they have a strong bond and will always make an effort to understand each other's interests. Etymology Karl is German, Dutch, Scandinavian, and eastern and southern Slavic: from the personal name Karl, from a common Germanic word, Old High German karl ‘man’, ‘husband’, ‘freeman’. Kari is a topographic and ornamental name from kari ‘small island’, ‘stony rapids’, ‘sandbar’, or ‘rocky place in a field’. This name is found throughout Finland. Akihito is a Japanese name meaning bright. Quotes "Politics is just showbiz for ugly people." "It's wack and you know it, darling." "... Fabrics? Pffft. Fishnet? Simply not enough! We require TOAST. I SHALL DON MY SCHOOL COORD WITH TOAST." "Are you aliiiiive origin?" "Oh, I can't hear you~!" "Morning, sleeping beauty." "Ah, the heavily inspiring 'I hate my life it's so difficult with the food and the roof over my head' speech." "You... Aren't great at colour coordination are ya'?" "Well, battling isn't gonna help when it comes to making an outfit that doesn't look like a squashed dunsparce." "Kari is back, baby! Beautiful as ever, now shining on stage in the wonderful spotlight scattered coord! No one can match Kari~!" "Ooooh, this is going to be bad~" “Wha? Usoki! What do you mean ‘No, ughhh I’m Uso I’m so angsty and can’t accept good talent when I see it’ ?! She was so Cool! You like cool people, right?” “I'm Founding a giratina cult,” Pokemon Queen Spectre Scarfy Queen Spectre Scarfy is a male Spritzee who's incredibly shy and has massive stage fright, which as Kari's main partner is kinda a contradicting thing to be. However, they love performing and is only truly happy when Kari is happy. Their moves are: Trick room, thunderbolt, psychic and moonblast. Lady Regina Persephone Lady Regina Persephone is a female Gothita who was Kari's second Pokémon, she's reserved but requires attention constantly- she wants everyone's eyes on her and has a passion for both battling and performing. Her moves are: Shadow ball, Thunder wave, dark pulse and heal pulse Trivia • Kari was the second character created for the Ailegend distortion series. • Kari is a Sagittarius, their birthday is the 13th of December. • Coincidentally, Kari was born on a Friday- making their birth kinda unlucky. • Kari names all their Pokémon after really extra things.